Wizard101 - Two Worlds Collide
by H1438
Summary: A girl named Heather is suddenly transported to Wizard City and Malistaire is after her!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, I was walking home from school with my friends, we parted at our usual spot, and said goodbye. I continued on my way.

I opened the door to my house and dropped my bag on the floor "I'm home!" I called out "Not like anyone will know"

I flicked on the light switch but wait why is there no light? I kept clicking on and then off about 100 times but still nothing. That's strange I thought. Walking farther into the house, I found that none of the other lights worked either. I walked back to my bag for my phone, instead I found a man with black hair and he was wearing black clothes, they look kinda funny. I wonder if he's cosplaying?

"Excuse me, this is my house, how did you get in?" I called out to him.

"I see, you are the one I am looking for Heather." He grinned evilly

"How do you know my name?!"

"All in good time but for now you are coming with me."

"No way!" I took off toward the back door but he appeared in front of me "What the… How did you do that?"

"Silence" Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me into an embrace. I struggled to get free but he had a strong grip on me.

I heard him mumble something and Everything was surrounded by darkness. Screaming, I pounded my fists against his chest.

"Stop that at once or you could end up in the wrong destination." With his free hand he tried to grab my hands.

I hit him harder and wiggled trying to escape his grasp. Finally with one last hit, he let go and I slipped from his arms. Plummeting through the black and into my unknown destination.

Slamming into the ground, it was cold. Its cobblestone? Where in my town is there cobblestone? I tried to look around and found a sign that said Ravenwood, it was connected to a tunnel.

Okay I'm definitely not home anymore. I heard footsteps coming near by. Its that guy again! I have to run!

I tried to get up but only found myself finding my friend, cobblestone, again. The footsteps were getting closer. I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me.

"Malron look over here! Theres someone lying in the street! I heard a guy call.

"I'll go get Headmaster and the teachers! You stay with her!" Malron called running past me almost like a shadow

"Hey are you okay?" He sounded frantic. He pulled me into his lap with one arm under my head and the other on my arm. From what I could tell he was wearing a yellow and blue hood, robe, and shoes.

I tried to answer my found my eyes closing. I was tired and didn't care what happened next. Last thing I saw was his face turned toward something or some one. I think he's shouting. I slowly drifted to sleep.

...

Waking up, I was smothered with blankets. I could hear mumbling outside the door but couldn't make it out. Wait where am I? The walls were painted yellow but with blue stars. There was a desk in the corner covered with papers. Even some plants, wait plants don't move do they or make nosies?!

I heard the door creak open and bolted up almost falling out of the bed.

"Woah, calm down there! No one is going to hurt you" A guy dressed in all black said

"H-How do I know that? You could be working with the guy in black that brought me here!"

Looking down at his clothes, he chuckled. "What guy in black, plus you haven't noticed this guy here is wearing black." He pointed at the guy wearing yellow and blue clothes.

"So you could be his minions or something."

"Well i don't know who "he" is, but my name is Malron Ashthorn and his one over here is Nolan Stormgate. Now can you tell us what happened last night. We've never seen you around and I'm sorta a student teacher."

"Oh, I see my name is Heather."

"Tch, just tell us what happened so you can get out of my room." Nolan said

"Don't mind him, he's just sleep deprived." Malron said "Now if you don't mind please tell us what happened."

"Well I just got home from school. the lights wouldn't turn on, I tried my whole house. Then when I went back to the front door there was a man with black hair and black robes, He even knew my name, then he said he needed me for something and tried to take me somewhere but I fought against him and he dropped me. That's when you found me. So if you don't mind telling me, where am I exactly?"

The boys stared at each other, thinking exactly the same thing.

"The man you ran into is called Malistaire. What he wants with you we have no idea but you are in danger if he wants you. See Malistaire is trying to take over this world so he must need you for something. And this world is called Wizard City." Malron said

"Wizard City is a place where people like us come to train to be wizards. There are eight different school of magic to choose from. I'm a Myth student and Malron is from the Death. Malistaire is a death wizard that would explain all the black and he used to be a teacher here too." Nolan explained

"Oh well thats just great." I said


	2. Chapter 2

Am I really believing any of this? They could be working with this Malistaire person! I just want to go home.

Walking past Malron and Nolan, I slipped on my shoes and opened the door.

"That's nice and all but I'm going to find my way home now see ya!"

"Do you even know where home is? Nolan questioned

"Well I'll find it" I walked through the door, shut it, and walked out of the building.

I was not expecting what I saw next. There was a giant tree that was talking and other smaller trees around that also could talk! Across the street was a dog wearing fancy clothes and was talking to someone about something to do with balance.

There were buildings almost in a circle but one part almost looked like a cliff. The building were green, yellow, red, blue, and purple. People were walking around in weird looking clothes. It also looked like they were carrying sticks but they were all different colors and sizes.

"heather wait you don't know where your going!" Malron called running out of the building.

"Not a chance." I called back. I took off toward the tunnel called Commons.

There were more regular houses but a tower was attached to one. Across from that was other buildings and a waterfall.

I didn't pay much attention and kept running though the fennel called Shopping District.

I could still hear Malron and a few calls from Nolan saying my name

"Just leave me alone! I want to go home!"

In the Shopping District there were lots of shops and another tunnel, this one read Colossus Boulevard. Well that sounds interesting enough.

There was a guard at the gate "Halt do you have permission from Headmaster Ambrose to go in here?"

Ambrose? I thought "Sorry don't have time to stop." running through the tunnel it suddenly turned cold.

Coming out of the tunnel I found snow on the ground and froze covered everything. What in the world is that thing? I was like an ogre and snowmen aren't suppose to move! Oh well theres already talking trees and dogs why not snowmen?

Hearing footsteps coming, I took off running down the sidewalk. There was a clearing up a head, maybe I can hide there, I thought.

When I got closer I walked off the sidewalk a little. Wrong move.

In front of me stood one of the snowmen walking around. How did it appear? I was so close too.

Malron and Nolan were almost here too. Well this is just an amazing day! I was kidnappped, brought to a unknown world, and now I'm about to be killed. Great just great.

The snowmen brought his knife to the air but was instead hit with a club and vanished. I turned to see some kind of symbol in front of Nolan. Did the troll come from him?

"Heather please come this way!" Malron called from the sidewalk.

Okay maybe they are the good guys. I got up and started to run toward the,.

Then the sky turned dark and a spark of darkness came down. "We meet again, Heather." a deep voice emerged from it.

"Malistaire stay away from her!" Nolan growled

"And why should I?" he snarled

"Malron go get Headmaster Ambrose."

"What? but will you be okay?" Malron asked

"I'll just try to hold him off now go!"

Malron gave a nod and was gone in a spark of darkness.

All I could do was stand in fear. I could tell I was trembling. Its him again was all I thought.

I tred to take a step back but every time I did he took another toward me.

I looked for Nolan but he was shuffling thought some cards.

"Nolan help please, I'm sorry! i won't run away again!" I stammered

"Fool no one can help you now." Malistaire laughed

He reached out to grab my arm but was stopped short by an axe.

"Don't be so sure. Malistaire meet Minatour." Nolan called

"Tch, you thick a phewnie Minatrour can stop me?!"

"No but it makes a good distraction." Nolan said while running past him. Pulling my arm we took off running but didn't make far from Malistaire. He appeared in front of us.

We were suddenly flown backward, hitting the base of the big statue.

"Now Nolan meet stun." Malistaire said

"Heather run!" Nolan groaned

"Now way, I can't just leave you here. Who knows what would happen!" I said, grabbing his arm trying to pull him to his feet.

"Your efforts are futile. Just come with me." Malistaire said, getting a little annoyed.

"No, I will never"

"But don't you wish you were able to dance again or to see your parents again?"

"M-My parents? your lying their dead. I saw them!" fear was gathering inside me. I was shaking even more than before.

"That's right, I use death magic so I can let you see them again."

Nolan sat up and put himself between me and Malistaire "No death wizards don't have the ability to do this."

"who said I was working alone? Malistaire retorted

Suddenly a gold light came from the sky. Now standing before us was Headmaster Ambrose and Malron.

"Geez, took you long enough Malron!" Nolan grumbled

"There were students in the way!" Malron complained

"Sureeee"

"Enough you two there are greater things to deal with." Headmaster Ambrose said turning toward Malistaire.

"Ambrose its always lovely to see you." Malistaire said

"Save it Malistaire. What do you want?"

"Just give me the girl and I'll be on my way."

"She's just a child what could you want from her?"

"None of your business. This is taking too long, I will take my leave for today. I will be back for her though." and with that he was gone in a off of black smoke.

Headmaster Ambrose turned back towards us "Are you children alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Nolan answered

"Yes, thanks." I sighed

After getting everything through my mind, I looked down and noticed parts of my clothes were torn, so were Nolan's!

"Stupid Malistaire! This was on of my favorite outfits!" I creed

The other 3 chuckled

"You think this is funny!"

"Just a bit" Nolan replied

"Children wer have more important things to talk about. Like the safety of Heather. After that Nolan would you be so kind to take Heather shopping for new clothes. So shall we go back to my office?" Ambrose said

"Wait why me?" Nolan complained

"Nolan just do what your told." Ambrose said raising his wand like he was gonna bonk Nolan's head.

"Okay, Okay, I'll take her! Can we go now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ambrose transported us back to his office. Gamma was there tying to get all the wizards out so we could talk. Once they were gone Malron, Nolan, and I took the seats around the desk and Ambrose took the seat behind his desk.

"Now, what exactly happened here?" Headmaster Ambrose said.

"There was silence until I spoke first "Well I'm not exactly sure. I'm from Earth and when I got home that when Malistaire appeared saying he needed me for something. That's when he tried to bring me here with him but I fought against him and ended up here."

"Hmm, that is odd." Ambrose said

"What about your parents? You said they had died?" Malron asked.

Looking down at my feet I said "Ya they were in a car accident a few years ago. They were on their way to one of my dance competitions. I was already backstage, thinking they were in the crowd. It wasn't until after the awards I was told that someone smashed into them and they died. We even placed first in the competition, everyone was so happy but then that happened."

"You've been through a lot. What did you do with dance after that?" Malron asked curiously

"I kept dancing but I have it up a month ago."

"How come?" Nolan questioned

"It got expense and my aunt and uncle got tired of paying for it. But I still dance in my free time just not at a studio or any classes."

"So you went to live with your aunt and uncle after your parents died?" Ambrose questioned

I looked up and meet their eyes "Well no not exactly. They have kids of their own and they live a few states away. They thought it might be better if I countiued to live in my house, that way they wouldn't have to deal with moving anything. But they promised to pay for everything as long as I do good in school and don't get in trouble."

"Thats horrible! They made you live alone and quit dance! What kind of person would do that!" Nolan yelled. _He couldn't believe what she's been through. Her parents died and she was left alone._

"No really its okay my friends would come and visit and I learned how to cook and clean better than before!" I tried to help change the subject.

Ambrose sensed what I was trying to do and said "Even so why would Malistaire be after you?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Has he ever tried to contact you before?" Ambrose asked

"No until now I've never seen him."

"Strange. Malron, Nolan, I'm assigning you to be in charge of her safety."

"Wait I don't mind but what about my classes? I have to teach the new necromancers their spells." Malron said

"Yeah and Professor Drake has assigned me to Cyclopes Lane recently." Nolan said

I don't want to cause them trouble "If its that much trouble, I'm sure I can settle here on my own." I said

"No they will help you. Malron you will keep teaching but there aren't many new students yet. You should be fine, they can always come find you when needed. Nolan complete your tasks in Cyclopes Lane soon and that should help. Maybe you could take Heather along to show her more of Wizard City." Ambrose said

"Really if is a problem, I can find things on my own!" I told them

"No!" they said in union

"Uh, okay then." I tried to smile

"Besides what if Malistaire came back and no one was around. What would you do?" Malron said

"Well I guess you have a point."

"Good now that thats settled, how about you take her to the Shopping District for some new clothes." Headmaster Ambrose said

++++.

I practically ran out the door, even though I have no clue where I'm going. I actually hate shopping but here it was exciting. Everything is different than Earth, especially the style they wear. Malron and Nolan were leading me towards a shop with a rob on it.

"Here go look around for anything you like. then we'll go to the shot store and the hood store." Malron said

"Really anything?" I said surprised

"Yeah, Ambrose said you could since he would pay." Nolan added

"Hey Nolan, I'm going to go pick up that package we talked about earlier." Malron said

"Ah, that ya have fun. I got everything handled here.

There acting weird. I wonder what they're talking about.

After going through a few racks I found a black and blue robe. It was interesting enough.

"Hey Nolan how about this one?" I said holding it up.

"Fine by me, lets go look for shoes now." Nolan called

After giving the shopkeeper Amborse's note we walked in the direction of shoes. There I found a clack and blue pair to match the robe. Then we moved on to the hood shop.

"Maybe we should get you a hood with a mask. That way it will be harder for Malistaire to recognize your face." Nolan said

"Do I really need a hood?"

"Yes, if you want to blend in that's what you need. Plus ones with masks are harder to recognize people since you can't see their face."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, you win."

"Good lets go."

We walked into the shop and looked for a hood. I found a black and blue one with a mask. It covered my face and nose. (So I was thinking the one where its kinds puffed up and a little pointed on one side. I'm horrible at explained so just go with it!")

"Now lets go back to my place so you can change. Malron will meet us there soon." Nolan said

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we were gone in a blue and yellow flash. We appeared at an old greek style place.

"I will never get used to how you guys get around." I said stumbling a little

Nolan laughed "You will soon. This is my place, The Myth House."

"Its huge how do you remember where everything is?!"

"Pretty easily. Come on I'll show you where you can change. Malron will be be soon so hurry!." He said walking away.

"Wait don't you have another place too?"

"Oh ya that my dorm room, this is my actual house."

I made a o with my mouth and was then lead to a bathroom. I changed into my new clothes minus the hood. I don't wanna wear it yet because its just us around.

Looking un the mirror my hair was a mess. My brown hair reached all the way down my back. I brushed through it and pulled it to the side, putting it in a side braid.

When I though every thing looked okay, I opened the door and went to look for the guys.


End file.
